Astral Plane
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. Astral Plane ='Introduction to interplanar travel'= Astral plane it's a plane in between the worlds. It starts outside of the protective sphere, surrounding a world. “''A trip to the astral plane is like a sea voyage during the era of exploration. Few people successfully found new continents, returning with gold. Most just ended up as skeletons buried deep under the sea''http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-635/ Arc 4 chapter 635.…” Spacial interference Spatial interferences can be naturally or artificially generated. Spatial interference generator It's an high-grade apparatus, difficult to obtain, even for Breaking Dawn Magihttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543 Other types of Spatial attacks Leylin, through the use of his unique AI, was able to develop a special type of spatial attackshttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543 which is capable of destroying a spatial interference generator. ='Astral travel'= They are various means to travel (content, description, in the Morning Star Area). Spiritual travel Physical travel "The huge pressure was as if a slab of steel was pressing down on Leylin’s body.Perhaps even the pressure tens of thousands of meters under the sea can’t compare to this…" http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543 Physical travel requires a capacity to resist to extreme pressure, which is to be counted in tens of kilobar, or if you prefer, in tens of hundreds of bars. That pressure is strong enough to make a Morning Star magus fainthttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543. ='Other Interplanar tools'= Techniques related to the Astral planes are extremely expensive and difficult to access http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543 They requires a high level of magi, at least a rank 4 Morning star. Rank 3 magi can't do much (why ? how ? reference of Leylin first experience with Gilbert) Astral gate Astral gates are the means for magi to explore the astral plane, and if they have the coordinates of a foreign world, to travel there. Astral stones To function an astral gate requires astral stones. Astral stones are also used as a currency between magi. World coordinates Arcane Arts and knowledge regarding spatial coordinates are even more expensive. They are rarely seen, even in the Morning Star areahttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543. Those spatial coordinates are a condition to succeed in astral travel. Without coordinate, there is ='World protection against the Astral'= Living World will ahttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543. Protective sphere The protective sphere includes a small part of the void around the world. It can even include subplanes, like for example the Morning Star special area. It is considered to be a large world’s first and most vital defencehttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543. In general, every world had this protective sphere, though its strength varied. Generally, it is considered t have a powerful isolation ability, which function is to protect and nurture life within. the World of Gods’ crystal wall It's the most famous protective sphere was probably. Its powerful isolation ability is enough for even Magi at ranks 7 and above to be forced to return in defeathttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-543/ Arc 3 chapter 543. It can even cut off attempts at peeping from other worlds, save for that one time when the ancient Magi had invaded them. This crystal wall includes a large world and various planes, forming the World of Gods’ unique culture of strength. =References= Category:Locations